


What a Cute Couple

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, customer!marinette, non-magic au, sticky situation, waiter!adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This story is actually a one-shot set within an AU I'm developing. It came about thanks to a request for a free 1000-word story (a promotion I'm running until June 8th). With the word constraint, I know there are a lot of unanswered questions in this particular one-shot, but I'm working on getting this AU together with a story that will answer those questions. So, this is just a little taste of what's to come in the fuller story.For now, this AU involves Adrien working as a waiter at a restaurant as he attends classes at a local university. He's been itching for more freedom from his father's tight control and this is bid for independence. He's actually been doing fairly well, too. Because he didn't attend public school, he didn't meet Marinette and her small group of friends until they started visiting the restaurant, but he finds them to be really nice, even though he never sees them outside of his work. Well, that is, until Marinette helps him out of a sticky situation. After that, he's determined to learn all he can about her, hoping she'll see him as someone worthy of her time and maybe even her love.If you like this little one-shot, I'll hope you'll be on the lookout for this AU when it goes live.





	What a Cute Couple

Marinette returned to her table where Alya waited with the largest smirk she’d ever seen on her friend’s face. She did her best to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks as she sat, picking up her menu. She knew Alya too well. She wasn’t ready for any conversation with her friend about what she’d just done.

Alya disagreed, saying, “Girl, I can’t believe you just did that. Brava!”

“Please, Al, I don’t want to discuss this.” She peeked over her menu and found Adrien coming their way. Her cheeks reddened more as she considered the implications of her earlier actions, wishing she could find some escape. As is, she settled for a hushed whisper to her friend, “Don’t embarrass me please.”

“Hi, ladies,” Adrien said as he reached their table, an order pad in his hand. “What can I get for you today? It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Marinette said, her face never leaving her menu.

“Of course, he does! You saved him from an embarrassing situation. He should take you to dinner in my opinion,” Alya chimed in.

“I’d love to. I owe you big time, Marinette.” He smiled down at her, his cheeks a slight pink.

“It’s okay. Anyone would have done it.” She brushed her bangs from her face, not quite meeting his eyes. She knew how potent they were. She’d stared at them often enough in the past, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at them then. If she did, she might agree to dinner. Then, where would she be?

“Not just anyone, girl.” Alya’s arm stretched to encompass the busy restaurant. “There are at least a hundred people here. Not one of them tried to help as that awful woman practically had her way with Sunshine here. But you did. You saved him, Mari.”

The blush practically burst like flames on her cheeks as she dared a glance at Adrien. His hopeful smile caused her to lower her menu just a fraction.

“I’ll accept lunch, but dinner isn’t necessary. I was happy to help.”

No amount of needling from Alya or pleading eyes from Adrien would sway her as she placed her order and proceeded with her schedule for the day. She couldn’t help but wonder what dinner would be like with the handsome waiter/ex-supermodel. However, she didn’t have time for daydreams or what-ifs. She needed to stay focused on making her dream come true.

“It’s too bad, Mari. I think you two would make a great couple,” Alya said as they walked out of the restaurant an hour later.

“Well, you’re entitled to your opinion, Al, but I’m not looking right now.”

Despite her words, it wouldn’t be the last time she saw or heard from Adrien Agreste. She just didn’t know it yet.

 

Over the next six months, she ran into him quite frequently as he reentered the modeling world, much to her consternation and his father’s supreme happiness. Not only did he pick up where he left off, she soon learned she would be his personal designer and outfitter for upcoming fashion shows and photo shoots.

During one such shoot, she blew an annoyed breath and glared at the model standing before her. He wouldn’t stand still for anything, and she was quickly losing patience. She couldn’t wait to finish the shoot and go home. She needed a long, hot bath after the hectic day she had, namely due to the same blond model next to her.

“Will you stop? I can’t fix the hem if you keep this up.”

“I’m sorry, Mari. I’m just nervous, I guess.” Adrien sent her a sheepish grin as he worked to still his jittery movements.

“What’s got you so nervous?”

“I plan on asking out this amazing woman. I’m hoping she’ll say yes.”

Marinette’s fingers stilled on the pant leg, her mind buzzing. She couldn’t say she was surprised a woman caught Adrien’s eye. His sweetness and good looks made a killer combo for any woman lucky to receive them. She just hadn’t expected him to find someone he liked as much in return. As selfish as it was, she still wanted him to like her.

Not wanting to dwell on her mixed feelings, she kept her gaze fixed on the hem she needed to repair as she asked, “What’s she like?”

That’s all he needed to unleash the floodgates on his thoughts about the woman he’d come to adore. He told her everything he could recall about her, including a general description of her features, but he mainly focused on her personality. Even after she completed her task, he continued to expound upon the woman’s virtues, her likes and dislikes, and even what they shared in common.

“So, do you think I have a chance, Mari?”

She sucked in a breath, hoping he couldn’t see how much she’d been affected by his adoration. She couldn’t let him know she wanted him to ask her out. She couldn’t tell him how much she loved having him around. No, he’d moved on, tired of waiting for her to make up her mind. Frankly, she couldn’t blame him, either.

As she exhaled, she pasted on her best smile and whispered, “Any woman would be lucky to have you, Adrien. I say go for it.”

He stared at her for several long moments before he finally moved toward her.

She didn’t even notice how close he’d gotten until his fingers brushed her bangs from her eyes.

A soft smile lit his face as he leaned close and asked, “Marinette, would you finally go on a date with me?”

It took her a full minute before she responded, so dumbfounded by his question. As she realized he’d been describing her all along, a real smile bloomed and tears built in her eyes, threatening her makeup.

“Yes, I would really like that.”

 

A week later, she sat next to Adrien at her favorite restaurant, talking quietly as they waited for Alya to arrive with Nino.

Their eyes bounced toward the front as a giant squeal rang out. Alya had the biggest smile on her face as she caught sight of Adrien and Marinette together. She practically dragged Nino behind her as she raced for their table, exclaiming, “Oh, Mari, I’m so happy. I knew it. I so knew it. You two are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen. Pay up, Nino Lahiffe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
